Tire pressure monitoring (TPM) sensors are deployed that take the pressure (and possibly other readings such as temperature) of the tire of the vehicle. The sensors transmit the tire pressure data (and possibly other data) to a receiver (e.g., an electronic control unit) in a vehicle. The receiver may compare the measured pressure to a threshold and if the measured pressure is below a threshold, issue an alert to a driver.
TPM sensors are mounted on the rim of a tire using a mounting tool. However, many tire pressure sensor mounting tools used by different rim assemblers and at different OEM plants are complicated, fragile, and require much maintenance. This maintenance time associated with these tools automatically increases the down time for production lines, thus leading to increased costs. Various parts of these tools frequently break, especially the parts associated with inserting the TPM sensor rubber valve stem into the rim hole. The problems associated with breakages lead to significant user frustration with these previous approaches.
All of the above-mentioned problems have resulted in user dissatisfaction with previous approaches.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.